powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Eri
is of the Goseigers. She is a Gosei Angel of the Skick Tribe. Biography Goseiger When the Tower of Heaven was destroyed, she and the other Goseigers were trapped on Earth until they could find a way back. A childhood friend of Alata and fellow member of the Skick Tribe. She is a very optimistic person, always positive about life. She is the maternal figure of the group. Eri's personality resembles that of a cheerful and bubbly girl, as she is always thinking positively and never gives up. She also lacks common sense, as shown when collaborating with Moune. Because of her capricious and airhead personality, she often clashes with her teammembers, especially Moune. She is often seen eating something, especially sweets she even learned to make cakes. Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger to be added :See Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!!#Continuity and Placement for when this takes place for the Goseigers. Gokaiger Just a few weeks after Brajira's defeat, Eri unexpectedly is forced to face the sudden arrival of the Space Empire Zangyack on Earth, who rendered her and the rest of the Goseigers helpless. After the arrival of AkaRanger and Big One, she fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existance, against the Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After losing her powers, Eri and the other Goseigers agreed that it was nice to lose their powers if it meant saving the world from the space invasion. After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. Eri and her teammates have their powers again. Super Hero Taisen , Go-Ongers, Gorengers (bar Akarenger), and Shinkengers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Eri, alongside her five-man team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident. The Goseigers attempted to fight the monsters of , only to be defeated by the Kamen Rider Decade as he was apparently hunting down the Sentai teams. When Tsukasa and Marvelous' ruse was revealed, the Goseigers appeared with the other Super Sentai through the , they then fought alongside all the other Sentai teams and against the alliance of Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack. During the battle, the Goseigers came to help the Kamen Riders who were in a pinch against the laser beams of , with the boys lending their Reflect-type Gosei Cards to Decade as well as Kamen Riders and to defend against him. This allowed an opening for the Riders to defeat him, revealing him to be in disguise. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Gosei Pink appeared with her team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Eri joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Pink Warrior Team, where she fought against Go-On Blue of the Gunman Team and ultimately lost the match and the competition for her team. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Eri appears with her team hosting the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, a special event on TV Asahi during the run of Goseiger, airing an hour before. A compilation of thirteen Super Sentai crossover movies in half-hour parts. The movies had commentary at the beginning and end by the Goseiger about the teams and the storylines within the movies and along with that, they also talk about what's coming up on their show, they also cosplay as characters from previous series. Eri cosplays as Miku Imamura (MegaPink), Saya (GingaPink), Matsuri Tatsumi (GoPink), Sae Taiga (GaoWhite), First Spear, Furabiijo, Mikoto Nakadai (AbareKiller), Houka Ozu (MagiPink), and Sakura Nishihori (Bouken Pink). Eri is notable for staying either pink or white in her designations, but is also notable for having the most villain cosplaying at two. (although Mikoto does eventually become a hero, AbareKiller at the time of Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger was purely a villain) Mikoto is also her only male identity. The only equivalents she did not portray were KuwagaRaiger (due to playing a Jakanja spear) and DekaPink (due to portraying Magiranger while the males portrayed Dekaranger) Eri as Miku.jpg|Miku Imamura (MegaPink) Eri as Saya.jpg|Saya (GingaPink) Eri as Furabijo.jpg|First Spear, Furabiijo Eri as Mikoto.jpg|Mikoto Nakadai (AbareKiller) Eri as Houka.jpg|Houka Ozu (MagiPink) Eri as Sakura.jpg|Sakura Nishihori (Bouken Pink) Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross Gosei Pink appears with her team in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Eri/Gosei Pink: to be added :Eri/Super Gosei Pink: to be added Super Gosei Pink (Dice-O).jpg|Super Gosei Pink as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base Gosei Pink is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base, with her Super Goseiger form being available as well. Super Sentai Legend Wars Gosei Pink appears with her team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Gosei Pink As Gosei Pink, she has a Phoenix motif. She pilots the Gosei Phoenix. Gosei Pink's main weapon is a laser gun called the Skick Shot, which resembles a shield. As a member of the Skick Tribe, Gosei Pink can use Gosei Cards of that tribe with her Tensouder. Arsenal *Tensouder *Gosei Cards *Gosei Blaster *Skick Shot *Gosei Card Buckle Mecha *Gosei Phoenix *Skick Brothers *Mystic Brothers *Gosei Kabuto - Super Mode= Arsenal *Tensouder *Gosei Cards *Gosei Blaster *Gosei Tensword *Gosei Card Buckle Mecha *Gosei Phoenix *Skick Brothers *Mystic Brothers *Gosei Kabuto Appearances: Episode 24-45 (flashback), 47, Goseiger vs. Shinkenger, 48, 49, 199 Hero Great Battle }} Ranger Key The is Eri's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Gosei Pink Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as Gosei Pink. *While fighting Action Commander Zaggai. *When the Gokaigers became the Goseigers while fighting Action Commander Stargul. *Alongside Luka (Gosei Yellow) while fighting against Zatsurig of the Imperial Guard. *Alongside Marvelous (Gosei Red) when they became the Skick Tribe Goseigers while fighting against the leaders of the Evil Spirits. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Eri received her key and became Gosei Pink once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Eri is portrayed by . As a child, she is portrayed by . As Gosei Pink, her suit actor was , his sub was . In the video game Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross, Gosei Pink was voiced by , who also filled in for Go-On Yellow. Appearances * Tensou Sentai Goseiger **''Epic 1: The Gosei Angels Descend'' **''Epic 2: Fantastic Goseigers'' **''Epic 3: Landick Power, Divided'' **''Epic 4: Echo, Song of the Angels'' **''Epic 5: Magical Hyde'' **''Epic 6: Breakout Goseigers'' **''Epic 7: Protect the Land!'' **''Epic 8: Gosei Power, Out of Control'' **''Epic 9: Gotcha☆Gosei Girls'' **''Epic 10: Hyde's Partner'' **''Epic 11: Spark, Landick Power'' **''Epic 12: The Miraculous Gosei Headder Great Assembly'' **''Epic 13: Run! The Mystic Runner'' **''Epic 14: Birth of the Ultimate Tag!'' **''Epic 15: Countdown! The Life of the Earth'' **''Epic 16: Dynamic Alata'' **''Epic 17: A New Enemy! The Yuumajuu'' **''Epic 18: The Earth Purifying Knight of Destiny'' **''Epic 19: Gosei Knight Will Not Allow It'' **''Epic 20: Fall In Love Goseigers'' **''Epic 21: Elegant Eri'' **''Epic 22: Over the Rainbow'' **''Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie'' **''Epic 23: Burn! Goseigers'' **''Epic 24: Miracle Attack Goseigers'' **''Epic 25: Nostalgic Moune'' **''Epic 26: The Laughing Gosei Angels'' **''Epic 27: Wake Up Agri!'' **''Epic 28: A Father's Treasure'' **''Epic 29: The Goseigers are Sealed!'' **''Epic 30: Romantic Eri'' **''Epic 31: Never Give Up, Goseigers!'' **''Epic 32: Perform the Ultimate Miracle!'' ** Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku **''Epic 33: The Dreadful Matrintis Empire'' **''Epic 34: Gosei Knight Justice'' **''Epic 35: Find the Perfect Leader!'' **''Epic 36: Run, Agri!'' **''Epic 37: Excited Moune'' **''Epic 38: Alice vs. Gosei Knight'' **''Epic 39: Epic Zero'' **''Epic 40: Strong Alata'' **''Epic 41: Exploding Bonds of Friendship!'' **''Epic 42: Passionate Hyde'' **''Epic 43: The Empire's General Attack'' **''Epic 44: The Ultimate Final Battle'' **''Epic 45: The Messiah is Born'' **''Epic 46: Gosei Knight is Targeted'' **''Epic 47: The Trap of the Earth Salvation Plan'' **''Epic 48: The Fighting Gosei Power'' **''Epic 49: Fight Towards the Future'' **''Epic 50: Protecting the Planet is an Angel's Duty'' *''Come Back! Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Last Epic - The Gosei Angels are National Icons!?'' * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle **''Ep. 25: Pirates and Ninjas'' **''Ep. 40: The Future is the Past'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also External links TV Asahi *TV Asahi's page on Eri *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Pink *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Pink's Change Card *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Pink's Gosei Blaster *TV Asahi's page on the Skick Shot *TV Asahi's page on Super Gosei Pink *TV Asahi's page on Super Gosei Pink's Gosei Tensword *TV Asahi's page on the Phoenix Headder *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Phoenix *TV Asahi's page on the Taka Headder *TV Asahi's page on the Crow Headder *TV Asahi's page on the Ptera Headder Dice-O *Gosei Pink at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Super Gosei Pink at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Gosei Pink at the Dice-O Wiki **Super Gosei Pink at the Dice-O Wiki References Category:Sentai Pink Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Goseigers Category:Ranger Legend Category:Super Rangers Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Wind-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Mythic Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Bird-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Gosei Angels Category:Characters portrayed by Yuichi Hachisuka